The End Of Soul Society?! The Two Avengers Meet!
Hitsuke, Shirokyu, Riiko, Kagerou, Kyoto and Kite was walking around the temple when they saw a Garganta open. Kagerou looked amazed after seeing the Garganta. "I didn't know Arrancar visit the temple." Malla was the first to exit the Garganta and looked at them then bowed at them with respect. The next people to come out were Malocchio, Gorrión and Persia. Malocchio bowed at them as well while Gorrión was whistling, paying no attention to them at all. Lastly, G himself came out. "If it isn't the most famous temple in the world," he said, "We're finally here-" He then noticed the few shinigami and looked at them with curiousity. He went up to Kyoto, close to her face. "Aren't you a Captain Of Soul Society?" "If that's the case then we should make sure they don't reveal our location or the fact we were here.." Malla said gripping his sword. "Its possible to say that." Kyoto said. "Don't worry, I'm currently being punished so to speak for just speaking the truth of my students." "Why exactly are you all here for anyway?" Malla glared at them. Kagerou glared back at Malla. "In exile for a short period of time of course. If you are asking why we are near this temple though is because we want to pray... isn't it obvious?" Malla glared at her then turned towards his leader,"What do we do boss?" Malla asked with confusion. G smiled back and said, "Then let us pray with them!" Malla followed G's order and began to pray with him along with the others that were there. Persia prayed in this following order: Guan Yin, Mañjuśrī, Akasagarbha and then finally, Buddha himself. He glared at Kyoto and asked, "If you are a captain, then you should know the captain commander right?" he was thinking of Shin. Malla glared at them and slowly gripped his sword to make sure they would tell the truth. Kagerou stepped up and withdrew his sword, ready to fight. Kyoto laughed, "Shinjitsu Makito, or we'd prefer to call him Shin. A childish Captain-commander. He really is weird. I wonder if he has any enemies.." she said while wondering. "That would be us." Malla said. G was looking at Shirokyu and Riiko at that time. "Interesting.. A Reikon Kyuuban and a demon." he said. "Hey, girl, You do know Myst right? Head Of The Reikon Kyuuban." "Boss come on, let me anihalte these people." Malla asked as he gripped his sword. Riiko nodded her head, "Not only that, we are against Soul Society due to their act of knowing nothing at all." G smiled and said, "Another group of people who hate Soul Society? That means Soul Society is coming to its end. I would like to propose alliance with the 13 Dracula to destroy Soul Society." Malla sighed as he sheath his sword and stood there. Riiko sighed and said, "I'd prefer not to work with Arrancar but we really want Soul Society to be down so.. well alright." Malla sighed as he stood by G waiting to hear the orders. G said, "Start training tomorrow. We plan to launch a surprise attack on Soul Society the following week." Hitsuke, Shirokyu, Riiko, Kyoto and Kagerou nodded their heads and went off. "Are you sure about this G, can we actually trust them?" Malla asked. G didn't say anything and instead opened a Garganta and left. He made a signal to Malla, Persia, Malocchio and Gorrión to follow him. When he got in, it was the Great Training Spiral. "Time to train as well." he said as he put down his bag. "What do we train on today boss?" Malla asked. "Everything. Strength, Agility, Speed, Stamina and everything else you can think of. We need strong forces to invade Soul Society." G said and as he said that, he took out a piece of paper, listing the pairs there. "Persia will be training Malla and Gorrión while I will be training Malocchio." Malocchio and Gorrión nodded. Gorrión was elated to be training under Persia for the next few days or week. Malla bowed in respect and started to stretch. Persia looked at Malla and smiled, showing a bit of emotions for once. He then looked at Gorrión who's hands was in his pockets and whistling. He then shook his head and shouted, "Gorrión! Stretch like your senpai over here!" And Gorrión, wanting to be a good student, did push-ups, sit-ups and loads of other stretches. "So Persia what should we work on first?" Malla asked. "Resting." he said calmly. "You two are hyped up all the time. It's time to rest." Gorrión stood up and asked, "But how is resting going to help us defeat Soul Society? It doesn't make any sense!" "He means we need to learn to be calm in any situation." Malla said as he sat down in a meditative stance. "Malla is partly correct." Persia said, as impressed as always. "We do need to be calm. However, the reason why we need to rest is because we need to conserve energy. There are a lot of Shinigami in Soul Society. If you defeat one, two might come out. If you defeat two, three might come out. You need to conserve your energy for the harder people. For example, I've been resting for the past few days." As Persia said that, he punched a rock and it shattered. "Malla, try and hit that rock." Persia said. Malla smiled and punched the rock but saw that it didn't break. Persia was anticipating it already and said, "See? It didn't break because of your constant use of energy." he explained, "You see, resting makes your cells regenerate faster and when it reaches 100%, your attacks are as good as half-killing a person." "So we rest, that's fine with me." Malla said lying down on the ground. Gorrión lay down on the ground and asked, "Where are we anyway?" Meanwhile, Malocchio was still stretching, awaiting G's instructions. "I see that Persia has already started training. Now, it's our turn. You, an illusionist doesn't have much to learn, however, you shouldn't just rely on illusions. What happens if one day, you encounter an opponent who can see through illusions?" Malocchio nodded and said, "So, what do I learn?"